


Plant Sitters are the worst

by 20RavenousTemptress15



Series: Thanks tumblr headcannons [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, ah sorry it's just another drabble., all the food is gone, plant sitter, really who'd let Sirius apartment sit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20RavenousTemptress15/pseuds/20RavenousTemptress15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble from a headcannon I adore. Sirius Black ate all of Remus' food while he was plant sitting for him. Remus isn't happy. Thankfully James is a bro.<br/>Really it's very rambley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plant Sitters are the worst

Sirius didn't think he'd be in trouble. He was in charge of taking care of the plants and he just got hungry. A couple times. Okay, he's eaten the guys food for lunch and dinner for the past week. If he's being honest with himself, he shouldn't replaced the food. He had thought about it but the week ended before he had the chance to.  
So when Sirius heard the angry knock at his door, he had the common sense to pretend he wasn't home.  
"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLEY BLACK I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU'RE IN THERE I'M GONNA PULL YOUR STOMACH OUT FROM YOUR MOUTH!" He heard Lupin's voice from outside his door. He winced and held onto his pillow even more.  
Just as he heard Lupin's footsteps start to leave, and got up to turn the lights on, he heard a voice.  
"Hey mate, where you looking for Sirius?"  
'DAMMIT JAMES' Sirius angry thought as he inched back to his pillow.  
He heard a sigh.  
'Man these walls are thin' Sirius thought to himself.  
"Who is Sirius?" He heard Remus ask.  
"Sirius, Sirius Black?" James the prat answered.  
"Oh yeah. I'm sorry. I just moved in and I asked him to plant sit for me and the damn guy ate my food and I haven't eaten since I left my grandmother's house. That was about 8 hours ago." Remus complained.  
"Ah yeah, he does that. He's a good guy though! Hey, here, I'll treat you to Chinese? He's my best mate. I'm used to cleaning up his messes." James chuckled.  
Sirius frowned at the door.  
'Arse.' He thought, but he couldn't complain. James was a good guy. Always could depend on the prat.  
He heard James and Remus walk away before counting to 60 and then getting up to grab his wallet.  
He snuck down the hall, humming 'Mission Impossible' whilst tiptoeing towards the elevator.  
He dove torwards a potted plant when he heard Mrs Browns door open.  
When he finally got downstairs he ram torwards the 24 hour grocery store and bought some of the more regularly bought groceries.  
'Tomatoes, lettuce, bread, bacon, steak, milk, tea.' He thought as he picked them up and put them in his cart.  
He paid, with a quick smile at the pretty cashier, and ran up torwards Lupin's apartment and quickly put away the food.  
He dashed torwards the elevator but then he noticed the numbers coming up.  
He started to panic before he noticed the Tonks' open their door and he dove in.  
Andromeda looked torwards him confusedly, "Sirius, what are you-?"  
Sirius shushed  her and slammed her door.  
"Hey I haven't seen Dora in a while! How are you Dora?" He asked while giving her a big hug.  
Andromeda looked on with a twinkle in her eyes. "What did you do this time?"  
Sirius looked down, "I may have eaten all of the new guys food and I couldn't get back to my apartment in time."  
"It's across the hall."  
"I FORGOT OKAY?!" Sirius yelled before clamping his hand on his mouth and glancing at the door.  
He let out a small breath and turned toward the door where the laughter and small talk outside, had ceased.  
Andromeda looked at him.  
Sirius shook his had.  
Andromeda raised an eyebrow.  
Sirius sighed.  
Andromeda nodded her head in the of the door.  
Sirius walked to the door with his shoulders drooping.  
He was greeted by the sight of two pairs of folded arms when he opened the door.  
"Hey Jamie, have you been working out? Your chest looks more defined."  
James smirked and rolled his eyes. "You know how Lily feels about your flirting with me."  
"Only in the bedroom?" Sirius questioned.  
James smacked him upside the head and glanced at Remus.  
He held out the hand that offended the side of his friends head.  
Remus grabbed it  and smiled, "Thanks for the meal. It was great."  
"Hey, it was a pleasure meeting you. We should do this again sometime."  
"Sounds good to me." Remus grinned and James started to walk down the hall, only pausing to hit Sirius on his way.  
Sirius rubbed his head and glared at his mate, that was until Remus cleared his throat.  
"So, would you like to explain the lack of food in my apartment?" Remus asked, with a raiser eyebrow.  
"Actually, you'll find enough food to last you about a week in your fridge. I just put it in there."  
Sirius said with a sniff.  
Remus looked stunned, "really?"  
"Would you like to look for yourself?" Sirius asked.  
"No no its okay. I believe you. I just. I'm sorry. I misjudged you." Said Remus bashfully.  
"Well everyone makes mistakes." Sirius said, slowly edging away.  
"Can I make you dinner to make up for it?" Remus asked, pulling out the keys to his apartment.  
"Uh I well." Sirius stuttered.  
"Please? I'd love for you to explain why you were hiding out in the room down the hall from mine and more importantly why you didn't answer the door when I went to your apartment earlier." Remus said with a sunny smile.  
Sirius blanched. "Why would you offer me dinner if you're mad?"  
Remus smiled, "Because. I was mad when I hadn't eaten but I made a new friend, gotten a free dinner, and you're kinda cute."


End file.
